Your Dere-dere?
by miniReeto
Summary: Midorima Shintarou adalah adikmu! /"Terkena demam.. Terkena demam.. Oh dingin jika tanpa selimut.. Oh dingin jika selimutku dilepas.. Hmmph!"/ Enjoy my fic!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your _Dere-dere_..?**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat setelah berhasil membuka mata adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tipis, kupaksakan diriku bangun dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk. Dalam sekejap saja, kepalaku mendadak berdenyut-denyut. Sebuah erangan pelan sukses melesak keluar dari mulutku sebagai usahaku melawan nyeri tak tertahankan di kepala ini.

Sembari memijat kening, aku berusaha memahami situasiku sekarang. Ketika menyadari diriku sedang terbaring lemah di sebuah ruangan remang berbau obat–yang akhirnya kukenali sebagai ruang UKS sekolah, aku menyimpulkan bahwa anemia yang akhir-akhir ini kuderita sedang kambuh.

Kedua manikku pun berputar lincah memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan, mencari-cari seseorang yang bisa kumintai keterangan tentang penyakitku kali ini. Namun, pencarianku berbuah nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas seseorang yang bisa kutemukan disini. Ruangan ini sangat lengang, hanya suara rintik hujan di luar bangunan sekolahlah yang menyelimuti.

Aku mendesah kecewa dengan keadaanku sekarang. Ketika berniat untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang yang kutempati, pandanganku menangkap sebuah syal di pangkuanku. Rasanya.. benda itu tidak asing di keseharianku.

Dengan didorong rasa penasaran, aku mengangkat syal itu ke depan hidungku dengan maksud sedikit mengendusi wangi tubuh seseorang yang juga tidak asing ini. Namun, tiba-tiba suara pintu ruangan dibuka seketika menyita perhatianku sehingga membuatku lupa dengan niatku barusan. Seorang dokter jaga memasuki ruangan dan tampak terkejut ketika melihat kondisiku.

"Ah kau ternyata sudah sadar! Syukurlah.."

Ia kemudian menghampiri ranjangku sembari melempar senyum kecil padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjagaku."

"Tidak masalah, itu memang sudah tugasku."

Dokter jaga sekolahku itu lalu mengambil sesuatu di ranjang di belakang tubuhku dan mengamatinya dengan teliti. Aku membelalakan mata ketika mendapati bahwa benda tersebut adalah termometer. Sejak kapan benda itu ada di ranjangku? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"39 derajat. Sebaiknya kau kembali berbaring, demammu masih tinggi. Jangan lupa pakai selimut. Sepanjang hari ini hujan tidak henti-hentinya turun."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian melakukan semua yang dikatakan sang dokter.

Ruangan kembali hening. Sang dokter saat ini sedang sibuk  
mengurusi berkas-berkas yang entah apa isinya, sedangkan aku sendiri lebih tertarik untuk memandangi bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh dari balik jendela.

"Namamu Midorima, 'kan?"

Mendengar nama margaku dipanggil, aku refleks mengalihkan pandanganku pada dokter muda itu. Ia tengah tersenyum penuh arti, membuatku mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti.

"_Un_."

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu. Tapi Midorima-chan tidak usah khawatir, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi saat kau masih pingsan tadi. Aku yakin, pemuda berkacamata yang membawamu kesini akan segera menjemputmu, benar begitu?"

Kali ini aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Pemuda berkacamata? Aku pun berusaha menerka-nerka. Siapakah gerangan pemuda yang berbaik hati membawaku kesini? Namun, belum sempat terpikirkan seorangpun, dokter itu kembali menyela.

"Dia sepertinya masih kelas 1, tapi tinggi badannya sudah keterlaluan. Rambutnya aneh, berwarna hijau. Tapi sayang sekali, saking khawatirnya padamu, dia lupa memberitahu namanya. Hihihi~~"

Ia tertawa renyah sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Dan berkat _hints _yang ia berikan itu, akhirnya aku tahu siapa pemuda yang dimaksudnya. Pasti maksudnya adalah adikku sendiri, Midorima Shintarou, si manusia _tsundere _kelas akut.

Ah ya, aku akhirnya ingat dengan syal itu. Syal yang biasa dipakai adikku ketika cuaca dingin. Tapi sekarang kenapa ada disini? Kenapa dia tidak memakainya?

Aku tetap memilih bungkam, tidak berniat menanggapi ocehannya. Cukup tahu siapa orang yang sudah menolongku dan..

Eh?

Eh..?!

EH..?!

Tiba-tiba otakku menyadari suatu hal aneh.

Shintarou yang menolongku? _Uso!_

Aku pun mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Aku seratus persen yakin, itu bohong! Mana mungkin adik yang selalu menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabatnya kepadaku itu yang menjadi pangeran penyelamatku!

"Kau tahu, dia terlihat sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu ketika menggendongmu yang pingsan kesini. Tapi justru itulah yang menggelikan. Tipe wajah serius seperti itu menurutku terlihat konyol ketika memasang ekspresi khawatir."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengerjapkan mata. Denyutan di kepalaku kini sudah kuabaikan sepenuhnya. Aku kembali mengambil posisi duduk dan memberi sang dokter tatapan bertanya. Namun, aku akhirnya harus menelan kecewa ketika ia mulai beranjak menuju pintu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, bersiap meninggalkanku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh orang berlari di koridor depan ruang UKS, membuat kami berdua refleks mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar pintu. Disana, tampak adikku dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, uap putih hasil pertemuan setiap napas yang dibuangnya dengan cuaca dingin terlihat sangat jelas di depan wajahnya. Surai hijaunya tampak berantakan dan kacamata yang dipakainya telah merosot hingga ke ujung hidung mancungnya. Rahang bawahnya bergemeletuk menimbulkan suara berisik akibat gigi yang saling beradu. Kentara sekali bahwa ia habis melesat di bawah guyuran hujan.

"_Sumimasen! _Aku datang lagi untuk melihat Mido–"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika mendapatiku dalam keadaan sadar di dalam UKS. Ia memandangku takjub, begitu pula denganku yang masih terkaget-kaget dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Ah kenapa kau basah begini?! Cepat ganti bajumu sebelum masuk angin! Midorima-chan sudah sadar, tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya 'kan? Ah sudahlah, pokoknya cepat ganti bajumu! Aku pergi dulu, jaga baik-baik Midorima-chan!"

Setelah puas mengomelinya, sang dokter pun pergi dengan tergesa, meninggalkan kami berdua disini.

"Sh-Shin..? Apa yang terjadi padamu..?"

Hati-hati aku bertanya padanya. Kulihat ia yang sudah menenteng tas sekolahnya–yang anehnya tidak basah seperti pada bagian lain.

"B-bukan urusan nee-san, _nodayo!_"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Shin tergagap menjawab pertanyaanku sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku hanya bisa _sweetdropped _melihatnya seperti itu.

"..Terserah kau saja. Tapi sebaiknya sekarang cepat ganti baju, _nee_? Lihat, kau menggigil."

"Aku tidak menggigil, _nodayo!"_

Ia tiba-tiba membentakku lalu meninggalkanku, berjalan keluar ruang UKS dengan tertatih.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku dibuat _sweetdropped _olehnya. Apa maksudmu berlari kesini lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun, Shin_.._?

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu Shin kembali ke ruang UKS. Ia telah mengganti _gakuran_nya yang basah dengan jaket _jersey _oranye SMA Shuutoku, meskipun tidak bisa menghentikan gemeletuk giginya secara penuh. Dan selama itu pula, ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir ranjangku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sembari terus memperhatikan hujan dan mengusap-usap sebuah jepit rambut bertahtakan pita besar sewarna lumut yang cukup manis di tangannya. _Lucky item_kah? Kalau boleh jujur, Shin adalah orang yang jalan pikirannya paling tidak kumengerti di seluruh dunia ini.

"Ehem."

Akhirnya dehamankulah yang memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. Tidak ada respon berarti dari Shin. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak tersinggung dengan sikapnya, ini sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan bagiku.

"Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana kronologinya hingga aku bisa terdampar disini? _Nee_, Shin?"

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat berdesakan di kantin, _nanodayo_. Dokter yang tadi bilang kau hanya anemia."

Ia menyahutku cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan.

"Itu karena salahmu yang tidak mau membawa _lucky item_, _nanodayo._"

Mendengarkan lagi ocehannya tentang _lucky item, _aku memutar bola mataku malas. Sungguh, aku sudah kenyang menerima doktrin absurdnya mengenai ramalan dan _lucky item_. Lagipula, apa hubungannya dengan itu? Aku kan hanya bertanya tentang penyebabku berada disini.

"Ck, apa peduliku sama barang-barang konyol itu? Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Dan hentikan sufiks anehmu itu. Mirip alien, tahu."

Ucapanku sukses menyulut sedikit emosi Shin. Kini, ia tampak memandangku kesal.

"Aku menyesal sudah menolongmu, _nanodayo_. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau pingsan disana dan terinjak-injak orang."

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan dokter itu!

"Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli. Aku hanya kasihan padamu, _nanodayo_."

Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku bergerak sendiri ke arah Shin, lalu melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dari belakang. Tidak kupedulikan bahasa tubuh Shin yang seperti meminta dilepaskan, aku malah semakin gemas dengan makhluk _tsundere _satu ini.

"Itu namanya kau peduli padaku! _Nee_, Shin, katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak salah mengambil tindakan!"

Pelukanku padanya semakin kueratkan. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Shin, kukecup pipinya lembut sebagai tanda terimakasihku terhadap tindakan heroiknya itu. Aku sedikit melumatnya dengan bibirku, merasakan sensasi pipinya yang berangsur memanas sekaligus dinginnya kacamata yang dipakainya di wajahku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Shin-lah yang salah karena sudah membuatku gemas!

"B-berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, _nodayo!"_

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Shin melepas paksa pelukanku.

"Ah Shin _hidoi_! Kau kan memang adik kecilku yang manis.."

Aku pun pura-pura merajuk padanya, lalu membalikkan tubuhku.

Ketika berbalik itu pula, aku tak sengaja melihat syal yang sedari tadi tergeletak di ranjangku. Aku pun meraih syal itu dan menyodorkannya pada Shin yang masih tampak marah padaku.

"Kau pasti kedinginan 'kan? Ah siapa suruh juga hujan-hujanan."

Shin yang masih duduk memunggungiku hanya mendengus.

"Tidak butuh, _nanodayo_! Lagipula aku tidak kedinginan!"

Ck, dasar _tsundere_. Padahal aku bisa melihat jelas tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat menahan dingin. Rasa gemasku padanya kini sudah berada di tingkat maksimum. Pada akhirnya, aku pun berinisiatif duduk di sebelahnya dan memakaikan sendiri syal itu di lehernya.

Shin tampak sedikit mengejang ketika tanganku tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"_Doushite_, Shin?"

"Tanganmu dingin, _nanodayo_."

Perasaan kagetku membuncah ketika ia menarik tanganku ke depan mulutnya dan mulai meniup-niup sehingga udara hangat di dalam rongga mulutnya tersalur.

Aku hanya diam sembari terus mengamati apa yang dilakukannya kepadaku. Hey, ini bukan Shin yang kukenal. Kemana perginya sifat _tsun-tsun_ itu? Kenapa juga tiba-tiba dia menjadi sangat peduli pada kakaknya yang katanya menyebalkan ini? Eh, tapi bukannya bagus? Ini artinya Shin sedang menunjukkan sisi _dere _yang terpendam dalam dirinya 'kan? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tega jika harus merasa senang dengan perubahan sikapnya ini sementara dirinya harus melawan dingin demi aku. Untuk sementara kutepis dulu pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Shin, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau urus dirimu sendiri, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Perlahan kulepaskan genggamannya dan membalas perlakuannya dengan hal yang sama. Namun, belum sampai lima detik, Shin buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya dariku.

"A-a-ku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _nodayo_!"

Ah _tsun-tsun _nya kembali lagi. Aku pun hanya menanggapinya dengan kikikan pelan. Mungkin memang mustahil baginya mempertahankan keimutan dirinya itu dalam jangka waktu panjang. Ya sudahlah, jangan pernah berharap hal yang aneh pada Shin. Kuhela napasku perlahan, lalu melempar pandang ke jendela. Belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

"N-nee-san l-lebih membutuhkan ini d-d-daripada aku, _nanodayo_."

Mendengar suara gelagapan itu, aku refleks menoleh pada Shin. Ia sedang melepas syal yang tadi kupakaikan padanya kemudian menunduk sebentar untuk menghela dan membuang napas sejenak. Dan setelah ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya, yang tergambar jelas disana adalah.. wajah yang bagaikan kepiting rebus dan ekspresi terkonyol yang pernah kulihat darinya hingga membuatku nyaris terjungkal akibat rasa geli yang mendadak menyerang.

Aku masih berusaha menahan tawaku ketika Shin memasangkan syalnya pada leherku dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Ia tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha keras mengalahkan gengsi dalam dirinya.

"Pfft~~ Ahahaha! Kau kenapa sih, Shin? _Dere-dere_-mu akhirnya keluar juga ya! Ahahaha!"

Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tawaku. Siapa yang menyangka, ternyata orang bertipikal serius seperti Shin bisa membuat ekspresi imut seperti ini! Baru saja ia menjatuhkan anganku untuk memiliki adik yang imut, sekarang ia sudah mengangkatnya lagi, bahkan sudah membuatku mendadak menjadi _fangirl_-nya~ Jika sedang tidak di sekolah, aku bersumpah sudah menerkamnya dan menjilat serta menggigit kedua pipi yang sedang bersemu merah itu~

"J-j-j-jangan s-salah paham! Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu kedinginan, _nodayo_! Aku juga bukan _tsundere_!"

Aku kembali tergelak mendengar 'pembelaan diri' itu. Ah seandainya Shin bisa terus bersikap manis seperti ini..

"Kau ini _tsundere_, tahu! Hahaha~~ Dan jangan bilang kau tidak kedinginan padahal tubuhmu menggigil begitu–"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otakku yang bagaikan bank lagu ini.

"_Kazehiku no, kazehiku no~ Ofuton nakute samui~ _(Terkena demam, terkena demam~ Oh dingin jika tanpa selimut)_"_

Aku mulai bersenandung, bermaksud meledek adikku yang masih menggigil ini. Dan Shin yang merasa tersindir dengan lagu yang kunyanyikan langsung memberiku _death-glare._ _Nice idea, my epic brain!_

_"Ofuton hagasarete samui~ _(Oh dingin jika selimutku dilepas) _Yo– _Umph!"

Nyanyianku terhenti akibat Shin yang tiba-tiba menarik tengkukku ke arahnya dan membekap mulutku.

"Hentikan nyanyian bodoh itu! Sudah kubilang aku tidak kedinginan, _nodayo_!"

"Shin– Sesak.."

Susah payah kusingkirkan tangan besar itu. Shin jahat sekali! Aku bisa mati membiru jika terus diperlakukan begitu! Dia tidak hanya membekap mulutku, namun juga menutup akses hidungku untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Shin kan habis kehujanan, mana mungkin tidak kedinginan.."

Aku kembali melepas syal dan memakaikannya lagi pada Shin.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Asal di sampingmu, aku sudah merasa hangat kok, Shin."

Senyum jahilku mengembang seiring dengan wajah Shin yang kembali bersemu. Ternyata menggoda Shin itu menyenangkan sekali. Surainya yang masih basah itu kuacak pelan.

Aku tidak berbohong tentang itu. Semenjak Shin menemaniku disini, aku memang merasa agak baikan. Dan itu karena perhatian tidak biasa yang ia tujukan padaku, meskipun sikapnya berusaha keras membantah kenyataan itu.

"Aku tidak khawatir, _nanodayo_."

Ia bersuara pelan sekali sembari menundukan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam hingga ke telinga. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dalam keadaan begini, ia masih juga ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya? Benar-benar _tsundere _akut yang sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi. Sikapnya ini sudah sepenuhnya menyembuhkan pusing di kepalaku, meskipun badanku masih terasa lemas.

"Iya, iya, Shin-ku sayang~ _Nee_, ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahuku alasanmu kehujanan."

Hanya dengan satu pertanyaanku itu, Shin seketika mematung, tampak sekuat tenaga menahan napasnya. Heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba mengganjal, aku memiringkan kepalaku, berharap ada penjelasan lebih darinya.

Detik berikutnya, sebelah tangan Shin mengulurkan sesuatu padaku. Jepit rambut berpita yang tadi sempat digenggamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin secepat mungkin mencarikan ini untukmu, _nanodayo_."

Aku refleks berdiri dan melotot, memandang jepit itu dan Shin bergantian. Kukira itu _lucky item_-nya, tapi ternyata bukan ya? Lalu, apa maksudnya memberikanku benda itu?

Shin tampaknya menyadari kebingunganku sehingga ikut berdiri seraya cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"I-i-ini _lucky item _zodiakmu hari ini, _nodayo! _K-kupikir jika ada ini kau akan cepat sembuh!"

Aku refleks menepuk keningku keras. Jadi tadi Shin kehujanan demi mencarikanku sebuah benda yang tidak berguna..? Oh _Kami-sama, _bunuh saja aku sekarang. Entah aku harus bahagia atau justru sedih terhadap tindakan bodohnya. Bocah berkedok siswa teladan SMA Shuutoku ini memang cerdas sekaligus idiot.

Tanpa menggubris uluran tangannya itu, aku pun berlalu lesu, hendak keluar ruangan.

"Pulang saja yuk Shin.. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kekonyolanmu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

_"Te no hira no ue ni sotta noseta yasashisa wo atatamete sotto"_

Dengan kondisi tubuhku yang masih lemah ini, aku masih bisa bersenandung ceria di tengah cuaca buruk. Bahkan, aku mulai terbuai dengan untaian lirik yang kunyanyikan. Kusibakkan rambutku yang telah terhiasi oleh jepit pemberian Shin–yang akhirnya kuterima juga karena Shin memaksa.

_"Kuchizusa nda himitsu no merodii utatte yo iku ate mo nai kedo.."_

Langkah riang disertai suara kecipak yang berasal dari genangan air yang kuinjak tanpa kusadari ikut serta mewarnai perjalanan pulangku ke rumah.

_"Demo furidashita ame mo, ki ni shinai zutto soba ni iru kara"_

Sembari terus melangkah dan bersenandung, kujulurkan sebelah tanganku ke depan melewati payung lebar yang menaungi tubuhku dan Shin, sehingga tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi punggung tanganku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hujan yang sangat kusukai.

_"Ikutsu mono niji koete ikeru yo futari de ooba za reinboo"_

Di sepanjang jalan yang sepi ini, hanya ada kami berdua. Shin menggenggam erat tanganku, berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhku yang masih mengkhawatirkan. Jari-jari panjang nan lentik yang selalu terbalut perban itu bergerak-gerak menggelitiki tanganku yang digenggamnya, seolah memberitahuku bahwa sang pemilik pun menikmati setiap nada yang tercipta dari mulutku. Ketika kulirik wajah Shin, sebuah senyuman tulus telah melengkung di bibir tipisnya. Senyuman yang sangat langka darinya, yang pula akhirnya mengundangku untuk ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ia menjagaku dengan baik, sesuai titah dokter jaga yang merawatku. Atau mungkin memang itulah yang dia inginkan?

_"Chiisana hikari hoshi ni negai wo kanaete yo kitto aoi tori"_

Rintik-rintik hujan yang menerpa kulit tanganku mulai mereda, perlahan tergantikan dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di balik awan. Kembali kupejamkan mataku sembari menikmati sensasi pergantian dingin menuju hangat itu.

Ketika kembali membuka mata, sebuah lengkungan di langit yang senada dengan senyumanShin mulai berani menunjukkan warna-warni tubuhnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat pelangi itu lebih jelas. Shin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba sudah terisi dengan sebelah tanganku sendiri yang seakan berusaha menggapai warna-warni itu.

"Shin, pelangi itu mirip dirimu ya. Manis tapi malu-malu menunjukannya padaku."

.

.

.

* * *

**Insert song :**

**Yakushimaru Etsuko – Ruru**

**Round Table feat. Nino – Rainbow**

**Hey, saya kembali tepat sebelum UN dengan fic adik versi sang megane tsundere ._.v**

**Sedikit melenceng dari rencana saya yang mau hiatus nyampe UN kelar hehe, tolong salahkan guru les saya yang bilang jangan belajar kalo udah dekat UN supaya otak fresh lagi~ Setelah ini saya mau hiatus lagi deh hahaha~~ /ditabok/**

**Jadi gimana Midorinnya di fic ini? Sudah cukup atau kurang unyukah? Maafkan kalo kurang ;_; Silakan dikasih kritik dan sarannya ya, onegaiiiii ;_;**

**Ah saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyakbanyaknya kepada reader-san yang selama ini ngedukung, ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow, dan ngerequest fic ke saya ya ;'D Dan terimakasih udah mampir di fic ini ;)**


End file.
